The present invention relates to apparatus for connecting and aligning adjacent casting forms spaced from each other according to the thickness of a vertical wall to be cast. After casting the concrete of one story of the building, the forms are removed and re-erected on profiled rails or similar elements for the casting of the next story of the building, whereby the casting forms are, preferably, re-erected for casting the next story that the vertical walls of the individual stories of the building are in vertical alignment with each other.
During casting of buildings from concrete by means of casting forms, the problem arises to properly locate the casting forms, after casting one story, for the casting of the next story. It has already been suggested to provide on the casting forms in the region of the horizontal panels thereof a socket or bushing serving as locating means for the bottom support of a casting form during the re-erection for casting the next story.
The so far known casting forms and the methods of erecting the same have also the disadvantage that tie rods are usually necessary for connecting adjacent casting forms which increase the time necessary for erection and removal of the casting forms.